24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Unknown performers
This page is used for identifying background or stunt performers that play characters not eligible for articles. If you can upload a clear, recognizable screenshot of the performer's face, then you may add the picture to the page for identification. Multiple-role performers should be grouped under one heading. Once a performer has been identified, the discussion will be moved to the archive of past entries. Jon Braver's cohorts Just having a gallery of stuntmen that appeared in scenes with Jon Braver. File:Assads man 1.jpg|1. Man at Assad's house. Think he may have been Adrian R'Manté's stunt double but was used as a background guy too File:Assads man 2.jpg|2. Other man at Assad's house File:Rita Darren doubles.jpg|3. Fairly sure the woman is Cassandra McCormick, but don't know about the man File:Fayeds_apartment_man1.jpg|4. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Fayeds_apartment_man2.jpg|5. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Fayeds_apartment_man3.jpg|6. Man at Fayeds apartment, along with Eddie Fernandez File:Jon braver4.jpg|7. At Fayeds apartment, doubling for Sam Younis :The only one Jon remembered the name of was #8, Norman Mora - but still another guy to add!--Acer4666 21:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The picture of Rita's double doesn't look like her but if it's any help, here's someone who would've most likely been doing driving scenes for a female character on the show: Terri Cadiente: "We crash cars and help Jack Bauer save the world. I mean, what else is there to 24?" There is no mention in her book of any events on the show but that quote was arond 2008 so perhaps she did some other work on the show's 6th season?--Gunman6 (talk) 05:49, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Is it possible the first guy Jeff Wolfe and the fourth guy Ben Barnes Eddie Davenport? --William (talk) 12:52, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think those people quite match up - the fourth guy looks a lot bigger than Eddie Davenport, and I'm not sure that the first is Jeff Wolfe--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:07, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Gunman dude File:Kingsleymerc2x18.jpg|Kingsley's mercenary (Season 2) File:Motorcade2.jpg|Motorcade attacker (Season 5) File:7x24 Wilson merc.jpg|Wilson's mercenary (Season 7) File:Dalton USSS.jpg|Dalton (Secret Service) (Season 7-8) :He looks very similar to John Dixon but the face is different. --ASHPD24 21:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I have another shot of bierko's sub sentry where you can see his face a bit more clearly, I'll upload it soonish. It's odd, but when I saw him I really thought he had similar facial features to Troy Gilbert. I know Troy's brothers Lance and Tim also worked on the show, but I can't find any recent photos of them to see if they're bald or not. I'll check out the s2 gunman too--Acer4666 10:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok maybe my pic wasn't that great either haha but gives a bit more detail on his face--Acer4666 19:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The sub sentry is Garrett Warren - but I don't think that's the Season 2 gunman--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I have stuck 2 other photos which could maybe be the same guy as Kingsley's mercenary - I'm not too sure though--Acer4666 (talk) 15:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks to Gunman6, Carrick O'Quinn plays at least seom of these guys surely!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Good News: Acer4666 is the main one who deserves all the credit for discovering this actor named Richard Schimmelpfenneg who not only plays one of the Starkwood Ops in the Day 7 stand-off between the mercs and Moss' FBI unit but he HAS to be the one who plays Wilson's mercenary. Take a look at his demo reel if you need more convincing. In that video is also a slideshow of photos, one of them even includes him posing with actor Jon Voight so I think we're set.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I uploaded a new shot of the guy's face to see it clearer - I'm not sold on him being Richard Schimmelpfenneg. Are you saying this role is on his demo reel? Or just the photo of him and Jon Voight? That Jon Voight photo only confirms the role we already know about (Starkwood Ops) as Jon Voight was nothing to do with the season finale where this Wilson's merc appears--Acer4666 (talk) 03:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :The role is not but it's alright, his myspace page had plenty of other photos (not the merc in the finale but if you see the video, you should see the similarity).--Gunman6 (talk) 03:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm seeing a very prominent dimple in Schimmelpfenneg's chin that Wilson's merc doesn't have, as well as a differently shaped nose when he's in profile (compare this shot with Wilson's merc's nose in profile in the updated shot I uploaded)--Acer4666 (talk) 03:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Here is his page! Here are two other images to look over and compare: --Gunman6 (talk) 03:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, after checking the other pic Acer posted, I'm starting to think that the Wilson bodyguard is either mixed up with a similarly looking actor or was played by two different background/stunt guys because it bared lots of similarity to the previous pic while it doesn't bare much to the new pic you have. Could you please post the other one you removed back in so you see what I mean?--Gunman6 (talk) 03:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The older picture is contained in the file page's history, you can still see it here. I really don't think there's any need to restore the old picture, they're without a doubt the same guy. Watch the scene and you'll see! One is just blurry so it's hard to see details of his face very well, the new version is a clearer shot. ::I see he had two roles on the show on his myspace page - interesting stuff. I dunno how long he's been working on the show, but it may be possible he played Trell. That's a wild guess though and may not be accurate--Acer4666 (talk) 04:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, gotcha, same person, eh? Well, again, just come to a conclusion after you see the demo reel on his IMDb profile. I'll see if I can email him about his history with the show.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::To get back on topic, I think that the Alan Wilson merc is played by Phil Culotta, who I think also appears in Season 8 here--Acer4666 (talk) 19:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Scott the sniper File:Scott sniper face.jpg|Scott (Peter Kingsley sniper) File:ScottSniperDay2.jpg|Scott's hair File:6x03 assaulted motorist.jpg|guy thrown to pavement by Jack in 6x03 File:S4ep1guard.jpg|Norman Howell Right, I don't know really about this. But here are my thoughts: I find that Stunts Unlimited members tend to do scenes in groups, so if there are a group of stuntmen (like in Lock & Load documentary, or Peter Kingsley's thugs) it's likely they're all from stunts unlimited. That's why I think the guy who plays Scott is a stunts unlimited guy (cos Troy Gilbert, John Meier, J. J. Perry etc also played henchmen). Now the first two shots are of Scott - the second shot is of a stuntmen from season 6, who I think has similar hair, could be him, and lastly is Norman Howell, a stunts unlimited guy with similar hair. Dunno if any of these people are the same but thought I'd throw my thoughts out there--Acer4666 15:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Also, for whatever it's worth, anon editor inserted "Rick Montgomery" into Sniper Scott's actor field waay back in Dec 2008, but then removed it. Doing a little digging turned up nothing both then and now, but hey—who knows—''you''' may find something of interest... or it's a complete dead end... 21:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The assaulted motorist is Norman Howell - I believe that Scott the sniper is the same dude as well, but haven't got confirmation on it--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not one entitled to say entirely but the hair and cheeks match up for me and most of the stuntmen here have worked on this show from the second season up so I find it to be sound. If it was removed then it most likely was considered inaccurate by the poster.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::When comparing with pic 1 and pic 3, I believe that these two guys have the identical sideburns. I think Scott is definitely played by Howell. --William (talk) 13:37, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::So the thing that makes me unsure on this is that I e-mailed Norman Howell a while ago, showing pictures of Scott and describing the scene and location and asking if it was him. He responded with "Wasn't me sorry!". Now I don't think this definitively rules him out as the performer, as he may have misremembered or been answering in a rush without checking the page etc., but it does make me doubt that it was him (even tho it looks just like him and the circumstances really do point to it being him)--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:51, April 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes it's definitely a tricky one since we probably can't afford to bug the actor again. Given the fact that Mike Smith played the second to last henchman below and he is not of member of Stunts Unlimited, so it is possible that Scott is not played by Howell and actually by some random stuntman (though I do believe it's Howell). --William (talk) 01:45, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :::Mike Smith is a member of SU...at least, he has been at some point (see here)--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:15, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Mystery guy File:8x20 merc.jpg|Merc at 14633 12th Street File:5x15 gasplant man.jpg|Bierko's man at Wilshire Gas Company These two guys look like maybe the same performer. Thought I'd post!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :No argument here. :)--Gunman6 (talk) 03:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Hm, first guy could possibly be Tim Sitarz, his imdb pic shows him with that beard and "bald with sideburns" look. Not sure about the second guy though, he also has the bald & sideburns and thick eyebrows, not sure on either though--Acer4666 (talk) 14:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think they are the same person. First pic looks like a more heavy-built person. Then again, the pictures aren't that clear to begin with. Thief12 (talk) 15:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hm, yes, the first guy was Tim Sitarz but the second guy wasn't (confirmed by email)--Acer4666 (talk) 10:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Juma's soldiers File:Juma soldier 1.jpg|Conrade Gamble? File:Juma soldier 2.jpg|Kofi Yiadom? Identifying some of Juma's soldiers is pretty damn hard - but there were two guesses I made. The first is of Conrade Gamble, who is kind of confirmed (in the linked article) as having worked on 24 - dunno if that's him tho. The second is Kofi Yiadom, which I haven't seen it said anywhere that he worked on 24, but he is a los-angeles based stuntman--Acer4666 (talk) 20:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I just looked at Gamble's iStunt resume and despite it not mentioning any involvement with 24" and his FaceBook page being broken, I'm sold on not only your picture strongly resembling him but by the measurement appearing to match the resume's described 5'11 height and since Gamble had also worked in the past with stunt coordinators such as Lance Gilbert so perhaps he was working in the same area of L.A. with them for a third time and brought aboard? That being said, I don't see the resemblance with the Yiadom guy since his iStunt shows nothing different and his IMDb avatar appears to resemble Hakeem Kae-Kazim more than anything else.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Billy D Lucas? File:3x4 guard.jpg|Season 3 prison guard File:8x06 Laitanan henchman.jpg|Season 8 Laitanan henchman Not sure, but the first pic here is a prison guard who we decided was Billy D Lucas. I spotted the other guy at Vladimir Laitanan's garage in S8 - he doesn't do anything stunt-y but there are other stunt guys as extras in this scene (eg Phil Culotta) and I think they look pretty similar. Any other opinions?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:16, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I've seen some resemblance, but Laitanan's guy looks younger than Lucas So I don't think it's him. --William (talk) 13:56, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Motorcade terrorist File:Motorcade7.jpg|Mike Massa? There's a few stunts unlimited guys in the Suvarov motorcade scene. Wondering if this guy is maybe Mike Massa?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I messaged Massa recently on Facebook and all he said so far is that he played villains on both 24 and Die Hard 4. UPDATE: He claims that's not him so I asked if he could inform us how many roles he recalls having, let alone which season he believes he was in. --Gunman6 (talk) 22:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I check out Massa's IMDb link and it said he appeared Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm. It's likely he played one of Bierko's thugs in that invaded the Wilshire Gas Company. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:15, January 29, 2019 (UTC) White House Secret Service agent File:7x12 SS agent 3.jpg|Kanin Howell? Many of the SS reinforcements were stunts unlimited guys (Archer, Brockton, Norman Howell, Perry), so I think this guy could be one of them. Is it possible that this guy is Kanin Howell? My computer just having trouble entering the stuntsunlimited website. --William (talk) 14:09, November 17, 2014 (UTC) CIA guard & other File:9x01 CIA guards 1.jpg File:9x07 carjacked motorist.jpg Thinking that the man on the left in the first pic (the black dude) is probably Mens-Sana Tamakloe;the man in the second picture could be David Newton. Not very sure, but at least their hairs are matched. Also, I think Ian van Temperley might have played one of the two "firemen" here since he's some fire expert, but I can't get a clear shot of the two men from the actual episode. William (talk) 12:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again, good work! Took me a few relooks between both the possible role and Newton himself but I think it pans out. The fireman is going to be hard to identity as there will have to be several freeze-frames of that chaotic scene but I think the security guard and civilian performers match up really well to where we could create pages for the performers and characters. Also, are you thinking that Mens-Sana also portrayed this soldier? --Gunman6 (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure. I'm really not good at identifying black guys (honestly), and the soldier's head was not shown. William (talk) 05:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I agree with the idents on the two pictures above. Don't think Mens-Sana Tamakloe played the soldier. I think he may have appeared in the first scene of LAD as one of the homeless guys knocked over by the CIA agents chasing Jack--Acer4666 (talk) 12:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::This being the homeless guy knocked into a trolley, and this being Mens-Sana Tamakloe--Acer4666 (talk) 13:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Another possible David Newton role, playing a CIA agent along with Cutler during the raid of Tundel House. --William (talk) 12:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :I agree that looks like him too. How about my Mens-Sana comparison I wrote above?--Acer4666 (talk) 09:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Not sure...The man in this picture looks bearded or a little bit unshaven, but none of the Mens-Sana pics has beard (and i'm really not good at identifying black dudes). --William (talk) 12:09, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :The amount of stubble he has looks to be a few days growth, so that's a non-issue - I think it looks like him anyways--Acer4666 (talk) 20:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) 9x03 Protester File:9x03 mob1.jpg|THIS IS SPARTA!!! Probably Selva Rasalingam? --William (talk) 08:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Aside from being unable to find any other resumes claiming he worked on the show, I'm finding the cheeks and eyes to be too obese especially in comparison to this photo here. --Gunman6 (talk) 09:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Bishop's driver One of Bishop's commandos seen in the episode. Possibly a stunt performer maybe? --William (talk) 15:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Nina's Day 3 henchman This is one of Nina Myers bodyguards in season 3 who gets shot by Jack. To me he kind of looks like Roger Yuan. Does anyone agree or disagree with that?--Acer4666 (Talk) 15:52, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :I think it could be Roger Yuan. Check out the article of the character portrayed by him in the Lethal Weapon wiki and see what you think. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:39, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I asked Gunman6 about that performer on another site and he told me this. "I doubt it's Roger (although his brother Ron was one the show in S6) as this stuntman/extra has thicker cheeks (Roger's are looser and have less mass/structure to them) and the eyes and skin tone are off as well." ::That's what he told me. So he doubts it could be Roger Yuan. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:05, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::It's questionable this stuntman could be Roger Yuan based on what Gunman6 said. But with this Demoreel site of him, comparing him to the henchman on the photo, anything's possible. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:19, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Ben Ratner? A friend of me thinks that Scott Owen is portrayed by Ben Ratner and send me his IMDb link. I'm not 100% sure that it is him. See what you guys think. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:30, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Wilson mercenary A mercenary of Alan Wilson's from .--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:40, May 24, 2017 (UTC) CTU Staff bumped by Gael Just wondered if we have ever identified this stuntman before from . This guy looks somewhat like Gary Cole to me. --William (talk) 14:01, May 22, 2018 (UTC) 1x07 Cop Could Khristian Lupo have played this cop or did I just stretch too much. --William (talk) 13:45, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think so - they seem to have different colour eyes, for one thing--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:43, February 25, 2019 (UTC) 5x02 cops I think Powell is played by Jimmy N. Roberts, and Moreno possibly Kevin Beard? Also this cop looks somehow familiar but cann't remember who right now. --William (talk) 15:58, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :I agree on Jimmy N. Roberts, but am less convinced on Kevin Beard--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:22, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Could the cop be Monty L Simons?--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:52, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :::I don't think so, looks too young for Simons and doesn't look like him either. This dude actually reminds me of Erik Stabenau on Day 5 but I suppose Stabenau's hair is always blond isn't it? --William (talk) 06:22, March 26, 2019 (UTC) 4x08 CTU barbecue agent I think this ill-fated agent was played by Christopher Brewster. --William (talk) 15:29, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :I'm unsure of the likeness. It may not even be a stunt role (as they seemingly used a dummy for the actual explosion)--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:11, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Several 4x02 related performers File:4x02 LAPD partner.jpg|LAPD officer who found Richard Heller File:4x02 Ronnie double.jpg|Doubled for Ronnie Lobell File:4x02 MTA guard.jpg|MTA guard shot by Kalil Hasan File:4x02 Kevin thug.jpg|One of Kevin's thugs File:5x15 Burke guard.jpg|One of Rick Burke's guards punched by Bauer The LAPD officer could be the same person on the left of Pete Walsh, so he probably's in the same tactical specialist company with Walsh and have played CTU SWAT in the show. Ronnie's double could be Todd Cattell. He's not a stunt performer but he only doubled for the scenes of Ronnie popping up behind the vehicle, not the actual scene of him getting shot and fell to the ground so it's a possibility. No idea on who's the MTA guard. I think the actor who played Kevin's thug also played a CTU guard in Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm. Could be Tony Vella ? --William (talk) 07:07, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I've seen the LAPD/CTU guy on another tactical specialist type person's photos (can't remember who, or where that photo is now though!) :I don't think Tony Vella plays that thug - noses are completely different. Todd Cattell doesn't look much like Ronnie's double either, though he is quite hard to make out--Acer4666 (Talk) 13:51, April 20, 2019 (UTC) ::As we discussed on chat: I believe Steve Picerni plays the 4x02 Kevin thug, as well as the Burke guard (having watched the episode I'm sure that's him too!), as well as one of Harris's men in Season 1, Antonio, and also in 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang you can see he plays a bank teller who is filmed in front of the bus explosion (though I'm not sure if the footage appears in the episodes anywhere)--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:56, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Coliseum stuntman I'm wondering if this coliseum stuntman was played by Mike Smith. There aren't really any better shots of the stuntman, but what makes me think it's him are the ears (what else?) - Mike Smith has quite distinctive ears in that they're quite "top heavy" (hardly any lobes) which seem to match the coliseum stuntman's--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:12, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :Acer, this is the article of Mike Smith. The picture of him looks the same. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:05, April 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot he had a role in Season 6. here is potentially a good comparison shot of him from the same angle. Glad you agree it's him!--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:21, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, it's a 11 years difference between that episode of 24 and the movie Nightcrawer, but it does closely resembles Smith. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:25, April 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Notice that they have identical hair here (don't know how to describe it). Great finding! Seems like we've identified more stunt performers in the last 3 weeks than in the last 3 years haha! --William (talk) 01:39, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Day 6 consulate guard I'm thinking this consulate guard is played by Amon Platis. I believe he gets shot and dies twice in that gunfight (like many of the stunt performers in that scene). Do people agree?--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:50, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :I think it's definitely him, good finding! I tried to identify him but couldn't. Is that link an archive of iStunt page? How did you manage to find it? --William (talk) 07:27, May 1, 2019 (UTC) ::That link is just from running a google image search for Amon Platis and copying the location of the image. His iStunt page does seem to have gone now, but potentially that image has been cached somewhere. I can't remember if it was the iStunt page that put me onto Amon Platis appearing on 24 - but I have down that he listed "bullet hits w/ Jeff Cadiente" as his work on the show, which fits--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:33, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Day 4 deleted suspect This suspect from a deleted scene in could maybe be played by Ted Prior. Prior had 24 listed on his imdb page at one point although it's gone now--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:40, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :He has some resemblance but not 100% sure on this. --William (talk) 16:58, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Day 6 Milo stunt driver I think Milo Pressman's stunt driver was played by Loren Avedon in , who was also listed under this episode's stunts section on IMDB. --William (talk) 16:58, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe...could it also be Matt Berberi, who is down as a stunt double for Eric Balfour on 24 on imdb?--Acer4666 (Talk) 08:36, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Berberi was listed as Balfour's stunt double in Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am and Day 8: 12:00am-1:00am. And I think the stunt driver resembles Avedon more than Berberi. --William (talk) 13:01, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Are you suggesting Berberi doubled Eric Balfour in one of those episodes? For the latter, Eric Balfour wasn't in Season 8, and for the former, Milo did nothing approaching a stunt in S1 and also Berberi's career started around 2007. If Berberi did double for Eric Balfour it would clearly be for Season 6 - note also that both of the imdb credits are episode 9 of their respective season (and this pic is from 6x09). :::As for this stunt driver - I would say it could be Avedon or Berberi, I'm not sure we get good enough shots of the face to say for sure--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:41, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know Berberi definitely didn't double for Milo in S1. Maybe he did some other stunt work in S8. Anyway, the only stunt scenes for him in S6 are probably the car chase and the CTU siege. --William (talk) 23:40, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm not too sure if it is Berberi. It's questionable whatever he did season 6 since it aired in 2007 where he started his career. That's kind of iffy if you ask me. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:49, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Day 5 airport cop Wondering if this cop is played by Craig Baxley Jr.. Probably doesn't look like him from this side shot, but overall I think it could be him. --William (talk) 12:52, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, watching the episode I agree--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:44, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24